1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to beach towels and, more specifically, to beach accessory which has a towel or mat for use upon a beach, the accessory including an anchor at each opposite end thereof, so as to prevent a strong wind from blowing the towel away, while persons are not lying down thereupon, and an attachment device for coupling the towel to the accessory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally well known, that when a conventional beach mat or large beach towel (hereinafter towel) is spread out upon the sand, there is a tendency for the towel to be blown away by the strong sea-shore winds. Because of this, when a person is not sitting or laying on the towel, it is common practice to place heavy objects, such as a lunch basket, bundles of clothing, and the like at the ends of the towel, so as to hold the towel down in the wind. Even while persons rest upon the towel, a wind may lift a free end of the towel, and blow it on a person, together with any sand that is on it.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved beach towel anchor. The improved beach towel anchor will be coupled at opposite ends of the beach towel for quickly and easily anchoring the beach towel in the sand so that a wind cannot lift it and blow it away. The improved beach towel anchor will have a mechanism for securely holding the beach towel anchor to the beach towel.